distance
by norules
Summary: A story about joe and demi having problems with their friend ship, and joe starts to realize he is having feelings for her.
1. Chapter 1

"Before I fall, to fast kiss me quick but make it last, so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye, keep it sweet keep it slow let the future pass and don't let go.." I sang into the Mic. I gazed over at him, his beauty hit me once again. I sighed.

"Alright demi you can take lunch," my producer said.

"Thank you!" I said. Walking out out of the recording studio, I grabbed my purse, my cell phone and vitamin water. I let my hair fall in my face,

"Hey, do you wanna catch some lunch with me?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. My heart pounded, I already loved him.. he just never knew it. I wonder what would happen if I told him. My mind filled with questions, as we both walked to his car.

"it's sounding really good dem, it really is." he said.

"Thank you joe." I said.

"it's going to turn out great, I can already tell." I smiled up at him, and he smiled right back, god that smile of his.

"So how are you?" I asked, he walked over to the passenger side of his car and opened the door for me, of course there would be paparazzi taking every single picture of our actions. I got in and he closed the door for me, I smiled up to one of the guys, I heard a 'are you guys dating yet' I smiled at him, I laughed he got into the car.

"I'm pretty good, busy.." he said trailing off putting the car into drive.

"You know, you don't have to come and listen to me." I said looking out the window, he put on hand on my leg.

"I want too, I want to be the first to hear your new album, and I like supporting you. Especially spending time with you." My heart raced, he liked spending time with me! I smiled.

"Well, what about comilla?" I said.

"Camilla, and she'll get over it." he said. I laughed. I leaned my head on the window, I was so tired, non-stop in the studio. But I loved it so much. It was quite for a little bit,

"Hey you, were here." he laughed getting out of the car. I smiled getting out shutting the door. He walked very close to me, I loved that. We both kept walking, and people were staring.

"Are you and demi together?"

"What about camilla?"

"Jemi is now a go!" I just sighed, I wanted this so bad.. but we were just friends. My heart was breaking very slowly. We both walked into the restaurant and got into a booth. I looked at him, and he looked at me back, but something felt different, it was weird. I smiled, and waited for our waiter.

"I heard that trace is into you." he said. I grinned, looking at him.

"Were did you hear that from?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest sitting back.

"Miles," he said.

"Oh," I laughed.

"So is he?" he asked, why was he getting so into my business? Oh, cause he's my best friend thats why.

I bit my lip and played with my hair.

"Com'on dem, tell me!" he exclaimed loudly. I smiled

"Yes he is, got a problem with that?" I asked his eyes got big, and his nostrils flared.

"Yes, actually I do." I leaned in the table, looking at him. Then our waiter came, she was beautiful.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" she asked.

"I'll take a water." I said.

"Diet coke" Joe said.

"I'll be right back with that" she said. I smiled up at her, she walked away and I gazed back at Joe. Why was he acting like this?

"Because dem, he's a jerk, hes a tool, hes a player, he's going to break your heart!" he said.

"Well I like that jerk!" I yelled.

"dem, calm down.. I'm sorry.. I just don't want you to get hurt.." he said, I believed him. I sighed. I didn't really want to like trace, but I did. It was so confusing.. my phone vibrated. I scrolled down to read the text 'hey wanna chill tonight?' it read, it was from trace I smiled replying.

'sure thing' I sent.

"I don't remember if we made plans tonight or not.. but I'm busy," I said.

"We were gonna go see a movie!" he said.

"Sorry, take camilla" I said shivering saying her name. I did not like her at all, not the fact that he was with her, the fact that she's changing him, that he can't even see it. I remember having a sleep over with Joe and talking about this subject all night long, he got pissed at me and didn't talk to me for a day. It was so worth it. She's just not right for him..

"Maybe I will, what are you doing that you're ditching me for?" he asked. The waiter brought our drinks, and she took or order and walked away.

"You'll get mad at me." I said.

"Will not." he said.

"I'm hanging with trace"

"Ugh seriously?" he said drinking his soda. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Even after what I just told you?" he said. I sighed, he wouldn't understand.

"Yes, joe I like him, a lot." I said.

"Fine. Okay, alright," he said.

"Don't be like that!" I said.

"Don't expect me to be at your studio tomorrow, maybe trace will be there." he said nailing 'trace' I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just take me back." I said.

"Fine" he said. WHY WAS HE ACTING LIKE THIS?! This was really pissing me off. I texted away on my cell phone to Selena, I really wanted to speak to her.. but she was in Dallas.

"Don't bother calling me." I said. I glared at him, and he looked hurt. Good he needs to get what he deserves, he has no reason to be acting like this. I started to text trace.

'can you pick me up at my studio later?' I sent. I hope he would.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"demmi, you need to get over yourself, and get out of bed and come see me." Selena said over the phone.

"But I can't sel," I said it's been a few weeks barley talking to Joe since I started dating trace.

"He will come around." she said.

"No he won't!" I said sitting up in my bunk. Tour sucks without them jo bros. I sighed.

"You have to come see me," I added.

"Alright." she said. We talked for a little while and then she had to go, I had a day off today so I was doing nothing. I opened up my laptop, and started to go on to twitter. And then it hit me, maybe I need to distance myself from him, so this won't hurt as much as it is. But how? In about a week were starting up camp rock 2, for months and we will have to see each other everyday, see him being his wonderful self.. I sighed this was so hard. I wish it was easy. But nothing is easy these days. And then I got a text.

'hey.. i'm sorry but we can't date anymore.' I laughed. Over a text message? I did give him a lot, and he was a part of the reason why Joe and I are not talking.. I really wanted to call Joe, I really wanted too. I felt like crying. Even though I didn't really really really like trace, I did like him. He was my type. But I guess I wasn't for him. I did cry, I cried hard. Harder than I would've thought. I broke the rules. I called him.

"Joe.." I said while I softly cried.

"Demi what's wrong?!" his voice sounded so concerned.

"He broke my heart."

"I'll kill him." he said.

"Stop.. I just, I need you.. can you try, and ditch something and just come?" I asked.

"Yeah, i'll be out there as soon as I can." he said.

"Thank joe." I hung up, and crawled into my bed. Just one more week, just one more week and I'll be with him, screw the rules. Screw everything. Maybe I should tell him how I feel? No that will just ruin our friendship.. why why why. I sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Mom, I've got to go see dem for a few days, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure hun." she said. Thank god we weren't on tour anymore.

I started to pack my things, I don't know how many days I'll be with her. Sure we haven't talked in awhile cause of that jerk, and me being an ass. & my girlfriend.. eh ex girlfriend, kinda happy about that. In a way of course. I mean, it was for the best.. I figured out why I was being so weird. I was falling for demi. Yes, I was.

I put all my stuff in my suite case, and headed for the car.

"I love you mom, and dad." I said hugging them I got in the car and started to drive to the airport.

I texted her, 'I'm on my way to the airport sweetie, hang in there.' I sent. I wonder how he did it.. what a jerk, I really wanted to give in a punch in the face. I wanted to spit in his face too. I sighed. Once I got to the airport, I went to the jet and sat down in my seat. I could feel the plane take off, I always like that feeling. I grabbed my phone and put my headphones in my ears and started to listen to on the line. I started to think about when we recorded this song, it was awesome. I loved it,

" _joe, be serious!" demi laughed._

"_i am, I am!" I laughed. I looked into her brown eyes, and just died. _

"_now, let's actually do this."_

"_do what?" I laughed._

"_the song!" she said._

"_okay okay." I laughed still. She started to sing, and her voice just filled my heart, it was with so much passion, and so much energy. It was amazing. I couldn't stop staring, she caught my gaze and I looked away, singing along with her. Her beauty was absolutely perfect, her smile.. her eyes. Her lips.. everything was so perfect.. but she wouldn't like me, were just friends. _

I smiled thinking about it all, I knew I had to let go, but now. I just don't want too, I don't want to let her go this time. Not again. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it we were there. I grabbed my bag and headed to the car. It was really late, I don't know if I should text her, or call her.. or just let her sleep. I think I'll let her sleep. I started to read all my un-read messages. And one that really caught my eye was from trace.

'I really wanted you to know that I used your girl for fame, didn't work out for me, wasn't really what wanted, she wouldn't even let me in her pants.. such a waste.' I really wanted to go kick his ass now. How dare he! 'she wouldn't even let me get in her pants.' ugh, what a sleeze ball. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind.. I tried to get that out of my head. I read my other messages, one from Camilla.

'I'm so sorry, I want you back' I laughed. Delete. I felt a stop, so I'm assuming were here. I got anxious all of a sudden, I sighed putting my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my suitcase and went over to her bus. The driver let me in,

"Thanks." I said. I walked in and put stuff down, I looked in the back and she was asleep, I crawled over to her and layed next to her.

"Joe?" she mumbled.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered.

"Noo," she got up and she looked like a wreck, I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sweetie, you need your sleep." I said.

"I slept for awhile, I wanna talk with you, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." she said.

"Don't worry, just, just forget him." I said. She nodded. She yawned, I opened my arms, she layed on my chest, and I started to play with her, I wasn't aware with my actions, but she liked what I was doing, other wise she wouldn't be laying on me. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to someone holding me, I looked up and Joe was asleep he looked so adorable. I didn't want to wake him up, I don't even know how long we stayed up talking about pointless subjects. He was already making me feel better, and he just got here. I had another day off, and then one more show then we head out to Canada. I was so happy to be going back there. I didn't want to get up, I was really happy just like this.

"Good morning." he said, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning, I'm sorry for keeping you up.." I said. He smiled, god I loved that smile.

"Don't worry, it was worth it." he laughed. I got up and got on my laptop, I had a million IMS from Miley.

'demi I am so so so so sorry'

'is joe there?'

'people are already gossiping how joes there. Trace is a jerk, I'm sorry.'

'hellllo?'

I laughed, reading all them.

"Miley's gone nuts." I said.

"What did she say?" he said sitting up.

"That shes sorry about trace, and that people are already gossiping about you coming to see me" I said.

"Oh," he said. I looked up at him, and he was just smiling, I hugged him.

"Thank you for coming, I really needed this." I said.

"We haven't done anything yet silly!" he said.

"I know, but still." I said. I wondered what we would do today. His hair was all over the place, it was so cute. And his eyes were sleepy, I could wake up to this.. every day. I layed back down and closed my eyes, I was still so tired, but I didn't want to just lay here all day. I could, but I don't want too. I pulled out my phone, and read some texts.

"Lets go to the movies?" he said.

"Sure! What movie?" I asked.

"Hmmm.. drag me to hell," he said. I nodded, great scary movie with Joe, wonderful. I smiled. I got up and grabbed a skirt and a shirt, and some leggings. I went the the bathroom and changed. I decided to switch it up today, I didn't wear any make up, except a little bit mascara. I didn't do much with my hair, I smiled walking out. He looked up and his jaw dropped,

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, you just, look so different without make-up." he said.

"Is it bad?" I asked,

"No! You look so beautiful," he said, I blushed. I sat on the bed grabbing my laptop and logging on twitter, 'drag me to hell with a special dude.. haha joe.' I typed and hit send without thinking about it.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am." I said, we both walked out of the bus and into a rental car, I got in and sat in the middle. He got in after me and sat next to me, "To the nearist movies please" Joe said. I leaned on his shoulder and thought about how close we were until trace came into my life and ruined it.. and now look, he sort of did a good thing, by breaking my heart.. in a way. I tried not to think about trace and how I wanted to give him my everything. I didn't want to start crying, I was going to enjoy this day but nope.. I had to cry.

"Dem.. please don't cry, he's not worth it." he said looking at me. I couldn't help it. It just came out, good thing I wore no make-up huh?

"Demi, look at me." he grabbed my chin and locked eyes with me,

"You are so much better than that, you can do so much better than him, you're amazing and beyond perfect, the right guy will come along, don't you worry." I was speechless. He whipped the tears away, and held me in his arms, gosh why did he have to be like this? He was so. Amazing. I toughed up and stopped crying, I didn't want to be a baby around Joe anymore, I didn't want to think about trace anymore, at all.

"Were here." the driver said. Joe got out and I followed him, he took my hand and helped me out, I smiled a little and we both started to walk to the theater. He walked by me really close, I was trying to figure out why he was being this nice. Or touchy-ish? Was it just because trace dumped me? Or something else? I kind of wanted to know. We both got our tickets and some popcorn and drinks, we headed to the theater, it was kind of a surprise that this movie was still playing, it has been in the theaters for awhile. I thought at least. We sat in the middle no one was in here thank god, no one would have to put up with my screaming... except Joe

"Sorry if I scream" I said.

"It's okay." he laughed. The move began to play, and already it was freaking scary, I was about to piss myself I was screaming so much. I closed my eyes and screamed, I could tell Joe was laughing at me. He lifted the cup holder arm rest thing, and put his arm around me. I smiled leaning agenst him. I enjoyed this. A lot, maybe a little to much. When the movie finally ended we walked around a little bit, there was this yogurt shop and I wanted some. Badly.

"Joe lets go in here." I said

"Okay." he said we both walked in and saw someone we didn't think would be there.

"Camilla?" Joe said.

"Joe! Oh joe!" she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, I glared at her. He looked over at me, and I looked down.

"I've missed you so much, please just take me back?" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cam what are you doing here?" he said, I decided to get my yogurt that I wanted until Joe grabbed my waist.

"Just came to see my girlfriend," he said. Girlfriend? I went along with it, but what if it was just making her jealous? I sighed.

"Doesn't look like your girlfriend to me." she said,

"Cam what do you want?" he said letting go of me.

"I want you back." she said, I walked away trying to get my yogurt, I got French vanilla. Yum, I payed for it and sat down at a table while I studied them, I wanted to know what was going on, and why he called me his girlfriend when I wasn't. He looked upset, and mad. He walked over to me. And sat down,

"So.?" I said.

"So sorry." he said. I laughed.

"It's okay joe." I said. He shook his head.

"It's not okay, she's getting inside my head, and I don't want her too." he said.

"Oh," I said, I wasn't sure what to say. She came over at sat down next to him.

"So I heard that you and trace broke up," she said.

"Yeah, we did." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." I said. I looked up at Joe and he was texting on his phone. I sighed.

"I'm sure he wanted someone better." she said, my jaw dropped.

"Camilla! Stop that, that's not true! Shes a lot better than him."

"Whatever.. joe are we going to leave yet?" she whined, yes whined. I didn't know what was going on with them. I got a text. It was from Joe?

'I am so so so so so sorry about this, I couldn't get her to shut up. I'll ditch her when we leave.' he said. I smiled.

"So if you guys are dating, right, why don't you kiss?" she caught us WAAAY off guard.

"Were in public." I said. Although I wanted it to happen.

"So, no one is watching." she said.

"Okay." Joe said, okay? Okay? Oh gosh, he stud up and walked over to me, he took my hand and I stud up, we were inches from each other, he placed one of his hands on my waist, and pulled me closer to him, my heart started to race. I closed my eyes and he placed his other hand on my cheek and his lips were onto mine, it was like magic. I wanted to kiss back... but I don't know if he wanted me too. But he didn't stop, his hand went down to my other hip and pulled me closer. I finally kissed him back, I could feel his lip curl into a small. I don't know what this means.. I pulled away from him and he stepped back. Everyone was staring, great.. I grabbed my purse and now my melted yogurt I threw it in the trash can and I walked out, I started to walk to the car. Joe ran after me,

"Demi wait, dem wait!" he yelled. I stud next to the car.

"Just, I don't know what came over me.." he said. I sighed. Knew it. I got into the car and he got in after me. We both didn't talk at all through out the car ride. We went back to my bus. And I went over to my bed and layed there.

"So what, you wanted her to get jealous?" I asked not thinking about that.

"No, I didn't, I. I don't know dem." he said sitting next to me. I sighed, I don't even know what to say, or what to do. I closed my eyes for a little bit. What was I going to do? This could ruin a lot, stupid Camilla. I hate her. Why does she have to go and ruin EVERYTHING? Stupid stupid whore. Although, that kiss was freaking great. It was more that great. It was perfect, so perfect. Just like him. I sighed.

I could hear thunder, oh great a storm just what I needed. He got a call. "Hello?" he said. He got up and went over to the other side of the bus, but I could still hear him.

"Yea sure I'll meet you over there, but this is the last time okay cam?" he said. Last time? Weird. I got on my laptop and started to go onto twitter. Everyone was replying me about Joe. I just kinda wanted to forget it, but then I didn't, a part of me is telling me there is something else to it. It wasn't just to get Camilla jealous, I just don't know what it would be. Joe walked back over to me, and looked very confused.

"I'm gonna go say bye to cam, I'll be back in a few okay?"

"Okay." I said. He walked away.

"Stupid whore." I said. Now I think jealousy was getting to me, I didn't want him going back to her, after all he did break his heart. I didn't want him to get hurt either. I wanted to check up on the gossip sites, I know I shouldn't, and I know it's just going to hurt me. But I really wanted too. I went to Miley sent me that web URL once, to see about her and nick, but it was really weird. There was a picture already up about the kiss. _"yeah, I was there I saw the whole thing, camilla was there, and joe called demi his girlfriend, and it was so cute, i'm soo happy for them, I've always wanted jemi and then they kissed, it looked so intense, so romantic so full. I wasn't surprised at all."_ I wanted to cry. I actually did cry. I couldn't help myself. I was so upset, I wanted all of him. So bad. And he didn't even care one bit. I hated him for that.. who am I kidding I can't hate him. I could hear the rain fall down on the bus, I wanted to go outside and just stand in the rain. I got up and went outside, It was dark already. I let the rain fall on my face, I didn't care I cried while it rained, to bad no one could tell I was. And then a car pulled up, I didn't move. I didn't feel like it, he walked over to me and his hands went around my waist I was confused, he pulled me closer to him and his lips met with mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back, his lips curved into a smile. I couldn't believe this. He pulled away and started walking to the bus, we were soaking wet. I got into the bus and he took off his shirt dropping it to the floor, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him, I had no idea what was going on, but I loved it so much. He kissed my neck, going back up to my lips. Was this possibly a dream? This can't be true. We both made it to the bed, I trailed my hands across his abs. He fell back onto the bed and I layed next to him, he attacked me with kisses again. I smiled kissing him back. His hands made its way to my waist, I looked into his eyes, I melted.

"I love you." he said.

**REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE 3 thank you so much. **

**xoxo **


End file.
